


Ghost

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Series: Salt and Burn Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Dean's girlfriend is done with his bullshit.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Series: Salt and Burn Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045119
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Ghost

**Story Warnings** : angst, breakups, Dean fuckin’ things up with his insecurity

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“ **Well, if you wanted honesty, that’s all you had to say** , sweetheart,” Dean snapped.

“Of _course_ I want honesty, you ass!” you exclaimed, shaking your head at him. “You think I _want_ to be lied to? Who wants to be lied to?”

“A lot of people! A lot of people don’t want to know what’s really going on in their lives because they-”

“You unbelievable asshole!” You threw your hands up and turned away from him. You took a deep breath and shook your head. “Just…say it, Dean. Just say it.” You were met with silence. “Say you’re done, Dean,” you demanded.

“It’s not that sim-”

“ _You’re_ that simple!” you shouted. “Or you think _I_ am! But I’m not…” You shook your head again. “Say it.”

“I’m…I’m not! And I’m not gonna say that.” You turned to look at him and swallowed at the overwhelmed look on his face. “Look, I know that I haven’t been the best boyfriend, but still…doesn’t mean I’m _done_ , just means…I don’t…”

“What _does_ it mean, Dean? What does radio silence for a month mean? What does slipping out of my bed and disappearing without a goodbye mean? What does it mean when I have to call your brother to make sure you’re still alive?” You shook your head. “If you’re not done, then what are you?”

His lips twitched as he tried to speak. Words didn’t come so he turned away from you. “I’m not done, but…I’m scared.”

“Scared?” you asked, incredulously. “What do you-”

“This shit doesn’t _work_ for me,” he interrupted. He shook his head and turned to look at you again. “Relationships. Anything more than a one-night stand, it doesn’t work out. God forbid I have real _feelings_ for someone.” He licked his lips and took a deep breath that he sighed out his nose. “I tried…with Cassie, with Lisa, but…it’s better if I keep shit superficial, okay? And that’s…that’s why I left without saying goodbye and didn’t answer the phone for a month. Things were getting…too…comfortable.”

His words sunk in slowly as he looked away. “Are you…” You rolled your eyes. “You’re not just an asshole, you’re an _idiot_ ,” you snapped, looking away from him.

“What?”

“You _like_ me so you’re being an asshole? What is this, an elementary school playground? Are you gonna pull my pigtails next?” you snapped. You started walking toward the motel room door. “You don’t get to be an asshole and stay in a relationship with me, you dick! If you won’t say it, I will. It’s over.”

“Wait, wait, wait!” Dean rushed to stop you, but you turned on him, slapping his hand away from your forearm.

“No! You do not…do not touch me,” you insisted. “You’re scared because you’re catching feelings for me and feeling things never works out for you, so you’re ghosting me. Fine.” You nodded at him. “You wanted to ghost me, I’m just salting and burning you.” Dean stared at you as you walked out of the motel room.


End file.
